Prisoner of Darkness
by chemphy
Summary: "I may be the Prince of Light, but in truth, I am merely a Prisoner of Darkness." Legolas had a dark past, a nightmare he wanted to shrug off behind him forever. But the darkness lived inside him, thriving stronger than before. Could he perhaps find solace in his new best friend, Dûreryn? Setting is during the Third Age. Warnings: Rape, incest, yaoi, OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This pain. The pain in my chest, ripping my heart to shreds mercilessly. What is this terrible feeling? The feeling of absolute pain and agony._

"Thranduil, gi melin." (_Thranduil, I love you) _Her voice was weak, like the sound of a dying person.

"Don't say anything. Just keep still," Thranduil whispered, grabbing the cold hand with his blood stained ones, as if hoping to pass the heat from his body to her. "Help will come soon. You'll be alright. Don't you remember your promise of how you are going to be by my side forever?" He could barely recognise his own voice, it sounded like a broken man – fragile and scared.

He licked his lips anxiously, as he stared into those dim blue eyes – eyes that were once so full of light.

"Goheno nin." (_Forgive me_) She simply smiled back gently, her eyes full of love and sorrow.

"No, you'll be fine.," Thranduil whispered as panic surged up inside him. He's losing her, he knew. "Don't leave me. Please." His voice cracked at the last word and his view blurred with unshed tears.

She coughed again, her chest heaving as drops of blood spilled onto the ground. She tightened her grip around Thranduil's hand, her lips moved soundlessly. She wanted to say something but she was too weak. Desperate, Thranduil leaned in close, trying to catch to her words. "What did you say?"

Thranduil heard the faintest whisper of "Namárië…" (_Farewell__…_) and then her grip loosened and her hand fell limply to the ground. The last of the light in those blue eyes was extinguished. When he looked into those blank eyes, it was like staring into an endless dark abyss where one could never see the light.

"No," Thranduil mumbled, shaking his head like he was in a trance. _This could not be happening. It simply could not!_ Pain such as he had never felt before ripped across his whole body, blinding him.

"Hîr vuin!" (_My Lord!_) A loud faraway cry sounded somewhere behind him, like a distinct echo. Low footsteps pattered, coming to a halt beside him.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Elron gasped, rushing to his side. There was a sharp intake of breath from Elron when he saw the lifeless figure beside Thranduil. "Hiril vuin…" (_My Lady…_) his voice choked.

"Kill them," Thranduil whispered in a deadly whisper through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"KILL THOSE ORCS!" Thranduil shouted with all his might. The loud inhuman roar soared through the skies, echoing around the barren wasteland – chilling the heart of all those who heard it.

"My Lord, you're badly wounded," Elron spoke up quietly.

Thranduil looked down at the huge gash on his chest – blood was streaming out from his wound but Thranduil paid no attention to the wound.

The sun was slowly settling in the West, dyeing the clouds and skies in shades of crimson – the same shade as the blood flowing on the grounds. A forlorn smile appeared on Thranduil's face as he gave a loud hoarse laugh.

_Can someone save me from this pain in my chest? If this is love, I don't want it. _Thranduil stood up as tears spilled down his face uncontrollably, his body shaking. He tried to take a step forward but his legs gave way and he fell down to the ground, feeling the coarse ground scraped against his skin.

"My Lord!" Elron shouted urgently.

He felt Elron's hands shaking him, urging him to wake up but his body felt so heavy. He could barely hear Elron's shouts now. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping that the darkness would wash over him so he would stop feeling the pain in his chest, smothering the last of light in his body so he could rejoin his loved ones.

xxxx

His thoughts wandered over to the day at Gundabad as his mind always did. Would it have been easier if he had died in the battlefield along with her? But he was played by fate for he recovered from his wounds. Many a times he had thought to end his own life, to end the suffering he felt but he had always refrain from doing so at the last minute – at the thought of his son, Legolas.

She would never forgave him if she knew that he leave Legolas all alone in this world.

"My Lord?"

"What?" Thranduil asked, annoyed at being disturbed. He was sitting on his throne with his head bowed, his fingers covering his face, trying to subdue the pounding in his head.

"Legolas wants to see you, My Lord," the guard replied.

Legolas – pain seared up inside him once more as an image of a beautiful face with cheerful blue eyes framed by long blond hair flashed across his mind. _"__Thranduil__… __Thranduil!__"_ The sweet melody that sounded like the crystalline flow of pure spring water rang in his head. His hands balled up into fists, drawing blood with his nails as he tried to banish the image from his mind. He will never see or hear her voice ever again.

He breathed in deeply, trying to grab his mind on what was happening now. He couldn't see Legolas now. He couldn't bear to look at Legolas when he looked so much like… so much like her.

"No," Thranduil replied monotonously.

The guard looked surprise. "What did you say, My Lord?"

"I said no! Ask him to go away!" Thranduil roared.

"But My Lord, it had been years since Legolas last talked to you, he–"

Thranduil stood up, his crimson cloak swirled around him. As he descended down from the towards the guard with a grim smile on his face, the guard quietened when he saw Thranduil's expression.

"Did I ask for your input?" Thranduil asked in a deadly whisper, circling around the guard like a serpent waiting to attack its pretty.

"N–No, My Lord." The guard trembled.

His face twisted into a semblance of a smile and then his eyes narrowed and fire danced across the steely ice-blue eyes. "Then go! Before I ask them to throw your dead body out!" Thranduil roared. The guard immediately bowed down and retreated hastily out from the throne room without another word.

Thranduil sat back down on his throne, the pounding in his head grew louder. He knew that it was wrong to isolate Legolas. But what other choice did he had? He heaved a sigh, hoping that the constant throbbing in his head would died away.

xxxx

The wine was dulling all his senses. The view in front of him swam and the chatter of the crowd was dimmed to a low buzz. It was Mereth e-nGilith night, the Feast of Starlight and as King of Mirkwood, he had an obligation to attend the party and celebrate with the others.

He drew himself to full height and nodded with a tight lip smile at those who smiled or greeted him – an attempt to show that he cared for his subordinates. But actually he could not hear or focus on anything – everything was a blur to him. It was all a pretence to show everyone that he was the king everyone looked up to, the king who had total control over everything including his emotions.

When he saw the huge wooden doors of the banquet room, he breathed out in relief. Finally, the night was almost over. Now he could retreat to his room in peace and drown his sorrows with endless glasses of wine.

A smirk appeared on his lips when he glanced at the blood-like liquid – wine. Such a powerful remedy for the constant ache in his chest. The smirk on his face widened when he stepped out from the Banquet room, one hand nursing a glass of wine.

He swayed as he walked towards his bedroom, missing a step and nearly fell down. He reached out one hand unsteadily to the wall to balance himself. Wine sloped from the side of his glass, spilling a pool of red by his feet.

A low smirk twisted upon his face. Look at him. He looked just like a drunk person – him who was supposed to be the King of Mirkwood.

He pushed the doors opened and walked stumblingly into his bedroom. When he raised his head, his breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating for a second. A slender figure with long blond hair was sitting on his bed.

"Melethril?"(L_over?)_ Thranduil muttered, his tongue felt thick and heavy.

The elegant figure stood up, staring back at him with an anxious expression. "Ada, are you drunk?"

His heart sank like a heavy stone when he heard the voice. That voice, it sounded nothing like her sweet tinkling melody. And she would never called him ada. He let out a hoarse, dry cackle that echoed across the bedchamber – it sounded fake and unreal. How could he be so naive? She was gone. He will never see her again. Never. Again.

"Ada?" Legolas's beautiful face came into focus.

Thranduil blinked, suddenly realising that Legolas was standing within touching distance. When did it happened?

"Are you alright?" Legolas's brows were furrowed. Somehow it seemed more beautiful when his face was twisted in pain and anxiety.

Thranduil reached out a hand shakily, trailing the outline of his cheekbones with the back of his hand. Legolas's eyes widened slightly at the gesture, but he stood there like a perfectly sculpted statue breathed to life.

Thranduil raised his gaze, studying the soft-rose like petals lips, the sharp, refined nose and those clear sky-blue eyes – eyes that were so much like _her._ Legolas had grown up so fast. Without him realising it, each day, Legolas's features had become more refined, sharper and beautiful. Each day, he grew more to resemble _her._

"You look so beautiful," Thranduil murmured, sliding his fingers down to Legolas's lips, fingering the sweet rose buds.

Doubt crept into those azure eyes, clouding the clear blue sky.

_Don__'__t do it! _A voice spoke up in the back of his mind despite the misty haze surrounding him. _Are you crazy? He is not her! He is your son!_

_What are you waiting for? Haven't you been wanting to hold her again? So what if he was your son?_

"Ada?" Legolas bit down his bottom lip, his eyes wide and imploring. Thranduil saw his lips moved but his voice was drowned out by the adrenaline rushing through his ears.

Thranduil bent forward, cupping the angelic face with his hands and then he crushed those soft petals with his lips. Legolas was completely taken by surprise. He could barely react as Thranduil attacked his lips voraciously, drinking in his saliva and exploring the cavern of his warm mouth with his tongue. Legolas tasted like the cool, clean spring water that flowed in the mountains – tasty and refreshing.

Thranduil wrapped his arms around Legolas's slim waist and pushed him backward. Legolas's eyes widened with horror when he found himself falling down on the bed, one hand raised in front of him as if acting as a shield.

Thranduil climbed onto the bed, his dark shadow towering above Legolas. He had lost complete control over his actions, at that moment, he only knew that he wanted to take Legolas as his own.

"Ada?" Legolas whimpered, retreating backwards on the bed, trembling with fear. "Man ceril?" (_What are you doing?_)

Thranduil didn't reply, he unhooked his cloak and let it fell to the ground with a slither, his hands now skilfully unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ada, daro!" (_Father, stop!_) Legolas pleaded, his voice choked. His expression turned to dread when he found himself hitting something hard behind – he had bumped into the headboard.

He turned around, gaping in fear. "Please," Legolas sobbed, a tear slid down his face, cutting across the flawless cheek like a dagger. Thranduil reached out and wiped away the tear with surprising tenderness.

"Av-'osto," (_Don__'__t be afraid_) Thranduil whispered. Flames of hope flickered across Legolas's eyes. Had Thranduil perhaps came to his senses? But the hope died when he saw the wild, demonic look in Thranduil's eyes.

Thranduil sneered as he closed in upon Legolas, cutting off the last of light in Legolas's sight. "NO!" Legolas screamed as Thranduil tore his clothes, ripping apart his shirt to rags and tossed them to the floor. The coldness of the night was frigid to his skin but the cold he felt came from his heart. Legolas stifled a sob when he felt something warm slipped beneath his underside.

"Please bear with the pain for a little while," Lord Thranduil murmured. Legolas barely had time to process those words when a sharp gutting pain pierced across him, tearing him in half. His body was heating up – pain seared across his body like a burning fire. It was a drastic contrast to the cold he felt. The skin of his insides were ripped apart – hot liquid seeped out, lubricating his insides, dulling the fire slightly.

"It hurts!" Legolas wept, clawing at Thranduil, trying to push him away but Thranduil grabbed his hands in a steely grip and pinned them to his sides.

"Please stop!" Legolas cried out, tears streamed down his pretty face.

Thranduil showed no sign that he heard his pleas nor did he slow down. Sobs racked Legolas's lithe body as he clawed the bedsheets beneath him. Legolas gasped, trying to breath through the pain. Fear had paralysed him and terror gripped at his windpipes, choking him and cutting off his air supply.

Thranduil took him over and over again. There seemed to be no rhythmic pattern, just a wild, frenzy pounding of flesh against flesh.

Legolas gritted his teeth, racking his brains for thoughts that could lessen the pain. _Don__'__t think about this. Think about something else that makes you happy __– __like when you explored the forest and saw the stars that lit up the whole sky. _He gasped as Thranduil ram him hard from behind, cutting in through his thoughts. White spots appeared in his view and his chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. He tried to refocus his gaze but his consciousness was slowly slipping away.

Before the darkness fully engulfed him, he dimly heard a sob and the gentle whisper of Thranduil's voice – "Gi melin." (_I love you._) He had never heard his father spoke in such way before – his voice was soft, gentle and there was so much love in them that it pricked his heart in a way he didn't understand.

_To be continue__…_

_**Hope you all like the story. Will you guys want more? Please leave a review behind and thank you for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of all, a big thank you to both firewalker 500 and Jet'aimeowen for your reviews, as well as those who favourite the story. :) I really appreciate it. _**

**_Anyway, here is the second chapter. Hope that you guys like it. _**

_It was a long dream. A dream filled with so many confusing sounds __– __someone was crying bitterly, shouts of pain and then was another voice, a sad one. The voice held so much regret and sorrow that it hurt to even listen to it. _

_Who are they, I wonder, and why are they in so much pain? Those voices, they sounded familiar. Like it belonged to someone I heard almost everyday, like they were someone precious to me. Is that why my chest clenched tightly when I heard those voices?_

"Prince Legolas?" Someone was shaking him gently. "Wake up, Prince Legolas."

His eyelids felt so heavy and his body was sore. He wanted to move his head and open his eyes to see who was the one calling him. But every part of his body felt stiff and heavy. That's strange. He used to be able to do everything effortlessly, moving swiftly like the wind.

"Prince Legolas?" There was an edge of panic in the voice.

Feebly, Legolas fluttered his eyes opened. But the moment he opened his eyes, he felt like closing them again. A sharp throbbing pain assaulted his head, like he was hit by a hammer.

"My Prince?"

He blinked groggily, trying to clear the hazy view. His world was still swirling but it was getting better, he could see the wooden beams of the bed and the golden gauze canopy. Legolas's brows furrowed at the sight. This wasn't his room. Where was he?

When he turned his head, he locked eyes with a pair of anxious grey ones – Elron, Thranduil's most trusted advisor.

"Elron, why are you here?" Legolas muttered weakly, still trying to righten his world. "My Prince, are you feeling alright?" Elron asked, his tone casual but Legolas could detect a hint of urgency behind it.

Legolas slowly smiled. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Elron's eyes widened in surprise then he bit down his lips, looking worried. "My Prince, are you positively sure?"

"Yes, I–" the words died in his throat as he felt a flash of blinding pain down his lower part. "What?" Legolas gasped, pulling away the blankets covering him. His breathing became shallow and his heart stopped beating for a second.

_It wasn't a dream._

The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped drastically because he was suddenly numbed with cold. Realisation dawned upon him slowly, cutting through the haze in his mind as he slowly took in the scene around him – the blood stains on the golden bedsheets and the trails of dry caked blood across his thighs. His hands shook and the blanket fell back down, hiding the terrible truth from sight.

_It wasn't a dream__… __It wasn't a dream!_ The woods kept on repeating in his mind over and over again. He couldn't breath. Couldn't. Breath.

"My Prince, please get a grip on yourself," Elron laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

But Elron's words rushed past Legolas like rapid waters gushing out from the mountain, flowing past quickly, the force unstoppable. Bits and pieces of memories flashed through his mind as his pleading cries and sobs echoed in his mind once more. The images were so real that it felt like it was happening to him again.

"Please don't! Please! Stop!" Words of his pleas and cries were ignored as sharp stabbing pains pierced him again and again. Legolas clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head.

_No!_ He didn't want to listen! _Turn it off. Turn it off!_ But the cries didn't die down, he could still hear it so clearly like it was just ringing beside his ears.

"No!" Legolas let out a loud, guttural cry, trying to drown out the voices in his head.

A sob surged up inside Legolas as he felt tears pricking his eyes. Why? Why was this happening to him?

xxxx

"My Lord, this has to stop," Elron said urgently.

Thranduil's hand shook slightly at the mention of that but otherwise he looked completely unaffected. He turned his mask-like face towards Elron, his lips tightened to form a straight line. "I believe that _I_ am the King of Mirkwood. Who are you to tell me what I should be doing? Have you forgotten your place?" His tone hardened like steel, matching the glares he was giving Elron.

"My Lord, you didn't see the expression on Prince Legolas's face when he woke up. He was traumatised and terrified beyond reason. He had suffered a deep blow when his mother died and now this?"

Thranduil flashed a deadly glare at Elron, hinting him to stop talking but Elron didn't cower in fear. He stood there firmly on the ground, his eyes ablazed with confidence.

"My Lord, I saw from the Prince's face that all these ordeals are sucking off his energy bit by bit. You're slowly destroying him, My Lord!" He was overwhelmed by emotions, temporary forgotten who he was speaking to.

When he caught the look on Thranduil's face, he knew he had crossed some sort of invisible line. He immediately stopped talking and stared fearfully at Thranduil.

Anger flashed across his eyes but then his face relaxed and his lips curled up in a stiff smile. "Elron, I have a great respect for your wisdom but sometimes you think too much." His tone held the warmth of an ice.

"Am I, My Lord? Have you been looking at him properly? Can't you see the empty voids in those eyes? Eyes that were once filled with so much laughter and light."

"Do not talk of things you don't understand," Thranduil snapped, fury lined his face.

Elron who was always loyal and obedient would normally had kept silent when he heard that tone but this time, he swore to himself that he would not stand aside while watching Prince Legolas suffered as he was raped by Thranduil again and again.

"Why can't you sense the pain and agony Legolas felt? I know you miss her but you cannot take out your desires on Legolas! You are–"

"Silence!"

Thranduil's cries echoed across the throne room, the columns seemed to shook from the force of his voice. Thranduil's nostrils flared and his eyes burned with fire, scorching hot.

"Enough. Is this what you have been poisoning Legolas's head with? That I was the one destroying him?" Thranduil asked, his voice smooth but rage was bubbling beneath the glass surface, threatening to erupt at any second.

"No, My Lord, I was merely telling you what I observed," Elron said humbly, bowing down low.

"Is that why Legolas stopped looking at me in the eye anymore?" Thranduil murmured, fingering the crimson cloak that reflected the fire in his eyes. "All because of you?" His voice lowered to a whisper.

Then he moved at astonishing speed, stopping in front of the surprise Elron. The fire in those eyes seemed to burn brighter and then Elron gasped, feeling himself being lifted up from the ground. Thranduil tightened his grasp around Elron's neck, constricting his windpipes as he struggled to breath.

"It wa-wasn't me," Elron choked, struggling against Thranduil's grip.

Thranduil didn't loosened his hold, his eyes fixing upon him thoughtfully. Elron's lungs burned for oxygen and his throat felt dry. This was his last shot. If he succeeded, those would be the words that saved him, if not, it would be his last words.

"I'm not afraid of death, My Lord," Elron gasped, his view was now prickled with white spots. "But please think about Legolas!"

The fire in Thranduil's eyes flickered and then he clenched his teeth together with a pained expression. Elron was lifted up into the air and then he felt a swoop in his stomach as he was flung down on the cold, hard ground. He could taste blood in his mouth. Still gasping for air, Elron massaged his throat, an immense of relief rushed through him. His eyes watered as he breathed in deeply, the cold air stinging him.

Slowly and weakly, he climbed up from the ground shakily, with his head bowed towards Thranduil.

"Go. Before I change my mind," Thranduil whispered. Then without another word, Thranduil swept around, his cloak swished as he climbed up the stairs to his throne.

Elron heaved a sigh, he knew that it was futile to discuss this further. As much as he wanted to try to help prince Legolas, it seemed foolish to argue with Thranduil when he was looking so murderous.

"Yes, My Lord," Elron said, one hand on his chest as he bowed low and then he retreated a few steps behind. Just before Elron turned around to leave, he sneaked a peek at Thranduil. To his surprise, Thranduil was staring at him, his gaze condescending as he looked down at him from above but – Elron's heart skipped a beat – those eyes also hold a sign of remorse. Thranduil blinked and the normal expressionless eyes were back, he turned his back and the last sight Elron saw was his crimson cloak.

xxxx

Lights shone from above, casting a warm glow over Legolas. He slowly straightened himself, leaning against the oak branches headboard for support. His whole body hurt. He tried to climb down from the bed, wincing as he felt a stabbing pain at his underside. He paused in his actions, turning around as gently as possible to check the seriousness of his wounds.

Blood dripped down as he moved, creating a trail of rubies that glowed under the light. He shuddered as last night memory came to haunt him again. Without him noticing, he was digging his fingernails into his arm, drawing blood.

_Yesterday__…_

_It had become a routine. Everyday Legolas would be summoned to Thranduil__'__s bedchambers at sundown. He had naively thought that if he ran far enough, he would be able to escape from Thranduil__'__s grasp. __So yesterday before the sun set, Legolas ran to the forest and climbed the trees, hoping to hide from the guards. He stopped when he reached the top of the tree, staring down at the magnificent view that laid beneath him._

_The sun was slowly descending, there was still hints of blue across the sky but the clouds near to the sun were crimson red. The sun shone its light across the vast area, showering everything in sight with its warmth and light. Legolas closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air as the wind billowed around him, taking away all of his worries. He stretched out his hands wide open, seemingly embracing the warm sun, inviting the sun to chase away all the darkness in his heart and let his heart reflected the glow from the lake that glimmered like white gems. _

_But the moment was short._

_Legolas__'__s eyes flew open when he heard the movements of flighty footsteps approaching him. The guards had arrived__…_

_With a longing look at the sunset one last time, Legolas dove down in the maze of tree trunks, away from the sun. He tried to dodge and weave his way through the tangled limbs of trees, putting as much distance as he could between him and the guards. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape from the guards and eventually he was brought back to Mirkwood._

_He was forced to kneel down in front of Thranduil but he refused to raise his head and look him in the eye. _

"_Why won__'__t you look at me?__" __Thranduil__'__s voice sounded like ripples upon the lake, quiet and calm._

_Legolas bowed his head, his heart thumping madly in his chest. _

"_Legolas?__"_

_Legolas bit down his lips hard, feeling Thanduil__'__s gaze penetrating him. The light around him suddenly dimmed as Thranduil bent towards him, his dark shadows chasing away all the light around him._

_He flinched then he felt a sharp stab of pain._

_Thranduil grabbed him by the hairs on his forehead, pulling him upright and forcing him to look him into those cold merciless azure eyes. Legolas closed his eyes shut and turned his head away, ignoring the stabbing pain on his forehead._

"_If that__'__s how you want it, fine,__" __Thranduil hissed, practically smothering with rage._

_As a punishment for his escape and disobedience, Thranduil blindfolded him and bind his hands together with a rope as he tied him to the headboard, preventing him from moving. With his eyesight gone, all his other senses became more enhanced. His worst nightmare had just gotten even worse._

_He had stopped shouting out in pain now. He merely bit down his lips, subduing the painful cries at the back of his throat. His body trembled and shook as Thranduil rammed into him hard, tearing apart his wounds as a fresh batch of blood coated his insides once more, sweeping away the pain. Halfway through, Thranduil raised his legs over his shoulders so he could penetrate him deeper, wounding him further. He gripped his leg so tightly that he leave white fingermarks across Legolas__'__s pale tights, marking him as his._

_He had passed out once again during the vigorous ordeal. But before he fainted, Thranduil had called one name when raping him __– __his mother__'__s name. _

A pang rose up in his chest and tears welled up again at the memory. He quickly ran his hand over his eyes, wiping away the tears. He knew Ada missed her, so did he. But somehow when Thranduil was inside him and he called out another person's name, a different kind of pain ached inside him.

_To be continue__…_

_**I forgot to mention that this story will eventually end up either Legolas/Thranduil or Legolas/OC who is also a guy. Will love to hear the reader**__**'**__**s thought on this matter, but you guys can hold your judgement until you meet D**__**û**__**reryn. **_

_**P.S. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. :) It will be a superb encouragement for me to continue this story. :)**_


End file.
